


Watch Your Pack

by BestiarysTheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Horror, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Post S4, Romance, Senior year, Supernatural - Freeform, friendships, pack moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestiarysTheory/pseuds/BestiarysTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of Senior Year, Scott and his friends find themselves facing the possibility of a future without each other, a next phase of their lives that might take them in different directions despite their best intentions. Little do they know that outside forces are already plotting to break the pack apart long before they ever see graduation. </p>
<p>Scott has to not only worry abbout surviving school but keeping his pack alive and together has proven to be hard.</p>
<p>(Inspired by the S5 spoilers, trailer etc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Your Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Prediction/Theory story about what's you come in S5.

Previously on Teen Wolf…

Season 4 = Confusing

… …

Episode 1

Creatures of the Night

Month after Senior Year began

The owls were hooting and the dark, musky, black crow had appeared and situated itself on the tip of the gate with no care in the world as the scary building appeared from behind.

The thunder rumbled and roared scarily around the insane asylum.

The steamy hot water was falling onto the dark red hair, like the clouds did in the rain and onto the ground.

She just stood there with no emotion at all. Not even acknowledging the bruise on her side as the water just taken over her body.

"Alright you had long enough let's go." The female orderly said coldly as she checked the time and adjusted the towel.

Lydia didn't move a muscle.

"I'm not buying the catatonic act. So don't think I'm gonna drop my guard." The female doctor said sternly.

Lydia didn't move. All she did was just stand there and letting the water overthrow her.

"I know you can hear me." The orderly/doctor snarled lowly then began walking to her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Then she grabbed Lydia's face roughly and made her glare at her.

"I said look at me!" The orderly stated. "Lydia!"

Lydia's eyes were wide open and her face was sturdy. She didn't even flinch.

The orderly let her face go and Lydia continued on to her 'catatonic' act.

The two head orderly walked Lydia up to her room, glaring at her and pushing her around like a little object.

The man swiped the card for the second gate then they pushed Lydia inside. And old lady frowned at the young banshee as she passed the hall.

"Is she alright?" The man asked as he looked at Lydia in concern.

The female scoffed at how Lydia was able to make men so vulnerable.

"She's fine." The woman sneered. "She's just a dedicated performer," She whispered into Lydia's ear.

The man rolled his eyes at her.

Whilst in the room. The head male orderly/doctor took out a syringe.

"Up the doses to 3 mils. If she wants catatonic, give it to her." The female said and shut the door.

The male orderly (Schnader) sighed and took a seat next to the edge of Lydia's bed where she was looking up.

He held up her hand.

"Sorry about her Lydia. She doesn't exactly have nicest bedside manner." He whispered as he rubbed her vein. "But I can be gentle." He assured her, with those dark eyes of his.

Lydia didn't say anything and just lay there emotionless, staring up at the ceiling. He stared at her.

"I promise to be gentle." He murmured to her before sticking the needle slowly in. "Are you alright Lydia?" He asked after he drew blood and groaned.

"Sorry about that Lydia. I couldn't find a vein, uh...often, I'll try again..." He whispered slyly as he stared at her porcelain angelic face even through her horribleness.

He stuck the needle in again and began drawing blood. He bit his lip and apologized then stared into her eyes.

"I guess I'll have to find a bigger vein." He whispered slowly and began transporting the needle to her neck.

He moved her head to the side and then as if on cue, all hell broke loose.

Lydia sat up and released the most piercingly clamorous scream ever that shook the area, breaking the lights and windows and throwing the man back, hitting his back hard on the wall.

Lydia got up from the bed and ran out of the room but was locked down and met by two orderly's who swiped their key ins.

She was in trouble as she tried to loo for a way out but found nothing.

When she realized there was nothing else she could do, she had no choice but to fight.

She grabbed the first man by the head and began propelling him to the ground with kicks and lunges. The moment he was down, Lydia lifted her head and glared at the other guy.

She then drew in her energy and pushed him back with her loud scream which released sound waves from her hands and he flew up and away.

She then ran out of the asylum (Eichen House) and ran into the rain where she was met by security with lasers.

She growled then spun around on her toes and began kicking the man to the ground with one kick.

She maneuvered herself down and pushed the other man to the side with her sound waves.

She screamed once more, making sure everyone is down and then took a run for it but paused when a familiar figure appeared before her.

She widened her eyes in complete and utter shock when she saw...

Aiden?

He stared at her with no emotion and sighed.

"Sorry Lydia." He said.

Tears were beginning to brim for her eyes.

He was dead...

"But your treatment's not done." He said without emotion.

Then out of the blue, the security guards came running to her and tasered her to the ground.

"No!"

She screamed in pain and agony.

"Please I have to tell them!" She screamed out as she was beginning restrained. "They're all going to die."

Aiden frowned.

"My friends." She gasped out in defeat. "They're all going to die!"

… …

Juiceboxxx – Like a Maniac

The sound of the brutal punk rock had been blasting through the old Jeep and the owner pulled out a huge glass of gin, and gobbled it with the can of beer tightly in his grasp and he immediately screamed at the top of his lungs, letting the owls and birds know he's come to their habitat.

"You're scaring the locals, Stiles." Scott laughed as he looked up in the dark sky whilst laid back on top of the Jeep's hood.

Stiles just smiled and took a swig of his beer.

"Well they should be! The Stiles is back!" He exclaimed. Scott rolled his eyes and took a sip of his diet coke. "Come on Scott…s-shouldn't you be drinking with me?"

"Well… need I remind you dude, I can't exactly get drunk." Scott replied.

"You know. I'm so glad I'm not a werewolf, not when being plain ole human feels this good!" He stated and added a whoop!

"You're a little too happy!"

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm out in the middle of the woods with my best friend, I'm not grounded anymore, I've got my toxin in my hands! I'm so freaking ecstatic!" Stiles retorted whilst climbing on top of the Jeep.

Scott nodded.

"Wanna know why?" Stiles questioned. Scott nodded and then Stiles stood on the head. He spread his arms to the air.

"Tomorrow is the day…tomorrow will be the day we've finally reached o-our destiny, and we're going to make it the epitome of destinies." Stiles said tipsily as he slightly tripped.

"Don't you get it?" Stiles questioned rhetorically. Scott looked up as if he were waiting for Stiles to continue. "It's Senior Year!"

"I know." Scott replied.

"Then why the hell aren't you celebrating with me. This could very well be the last day you get to spend as a junior!" He told him.

Scott chuckled.

"I know, it's just…summer ran up so fast, one minute we were just a couple of 17 year olds, trying to fit in and yet trying to overcome the obstacles that come our way. Now we're seniors I… it's a lot different because now we're adults and have to make tough decisions." Scott said and sat up.

"Things have been good for the last few months of summer. But what worries me, is that at some point the scale has to tip one way or the other." Scott said. Stiles looked at him in confusion. "Which means things are either gonna get really good again…"

"Or really bad…?" Stiles ended off the sentence. Scott nodded his head. "Well we won't need to worry about that now." He said as he slid down and began packing the cards that he and Scott were playing.

"Think of this a fresh start. We don't know what lies ahead and if anything happens, and then we'll let it happen and if it's something bad. We'll fight it." Stiles said soberly. Scott nodded.

"In fact, I have tough decisions to make too, like which college I want to go to. But I'm not worried now. I'm living in the moment." He added.

"I don't even think I want to go to college anymore dude." Scott blurted out. Stiles stared back at him as if he was on crack.

"You were so pumped to enroll for so long?" Stiles questioned. Scott didn't answer. "Whatever, I don't wanna moping around anyway…I just wanna-ooh." He spilt the beer on the ground and started giggling uncontrollably.

I guess Scott was wrong with him being sober.

"You're totally wasted man." Scott confirmed.

"Have you noticed something about senior year? We never get to see each other after graduation. If we've met the best people we've ever met, why aren't we trying to stay with them? Why do we go our separate ways, you know? Like why does that have to happen?" Stiles pointed out.

Scott thought about it.

It does happen forever.

After graduation, you can't keep your friends for your entire life. Things change. Stiles sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"I'm totally wasted bro!" He exclaimed and threw the bottle in the air and then it failed miserable when it got stuck in the tree branch and began trickling down on them.

"Oh look, the tree's taking a wiz!" Stiles laughed and Scott joined in and the laughter galore turned into full on guffawing.

As soon as the beer stopped, their laughter died down soon after and the best friends decided to sight in comfortable silence gazing at the stars.

"Is Kira back from her vacation in the notorious NYC?" Stiles asked Scott.

He nodded. "Yeah,"

"Did you talk to her?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head.

"Not yet." He replied. Stiles said.

"Why haven't you? I mean you were worried about her the whole summer and isn't she like your girlfriend now?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott shrugged in reply.

"How can you not know if your girlfriend is actually your girlfriend?" Stiles asked as if it were pretty much clear as water.

"After what happened in Mexico, I don't know where our relationship stands." Scott stated.

It still haunted him that he would've lost someone who he cares about again…and that it would've been on his hands.

Stiles just stared at Scott in complete confusion.

"Okay." Stiles simply said. Scott frowned.

"What?"

"No. I'm just confused. You guys practically acted like a couple all this time. Now after you stabbed her in the chest one too many times, you become all awkward again. I just don't get it."

"Yeah but it wasn't official, we haven't referred ourselves as 'girlfriend and boyfriend' yet. I don't think she'd ever want that anymore actually." Scott sighed.

Stiles shook his head and sighed at his dumbfounded friend.

"Dude, she's into you like the glass is in my foot right now. I've never seen a girl so obsessed with you before."

"You think she's obsessed with me?" Scott brightened up but then soon dropped. "I doubt it, the first time I've heard from her this entire summer was when she sent me a picture of her at the Statue of Liberty."

"Oh Lady Liberty, I actually think she was a man." Stiles joked.

"Maybe she found someone else?" Scott began to panic. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Now you're being delusional." He laughed. "Remember our deal for this summer? That we shouldn't let girls get in the way…"

"…Of the summer of our lives." Scott concluded the sentence and sighed but nodded.

Scott promised Stiles that he wasn't going to talk to Kira for the entire summer so that they could have some fun but Scott knew how hard that would be and just settled for keeping a picture of her in his wallet and sleeping with it every night.

Did that spell obsession?

You know what. I'm going to make it official, I mean, this has been going on forever, I need to know where we stand. Scott stated in his mind.

"That's the spirit!" Stiles retorted as if he read his thoughts.

Scott rolled his eyes.

"What about you? You were occupied by Malia almost every third day!"

"I had no say in that okay! She's Malia! What are you gonna do?" Stiles shrugged. Scott nodded in agreement. "Plus, she was with her dad…well her adoptive dad for the summer."

"How is he taking your relationship with his daughter?" Scott asked.

"Well he didn't snatch my foot with a rat trap that's for sure." Stiles said and Scott laughed.

"Let's toast to a great year and hopefully no Berserkers this time!" Stiles put his imaginary beer in the air. Scott laughed.

It was a really rough past year, the gang had been met with tons of challenges and the supernatural rate had escalated to the point of oblivion and during all the fights, they've lost a lot of their friends during the process.

Maybe this year will be kind of a chance to reboot their lives and be a strong pack.

That's what Scott was aiming to do.

Scott and Stiles stared up at the stars in the sky for the last time and just grinned.

"Hey Scott, don't those stars look like a bunny on a horse-?" Stiles giggled drunkenly as he motioned to the sky.

"Hey guys!" They heard a voice coming from in front of them and Stiles jumped and fell hard on the ground and groaned. Scott flinched as if he were the one feeling the pain.

Liam widened his eyes.

"Ahh!" Stiles moaned.

"You okay?" Scott asked, Stiles lifted his head and stared at the pile of bird poop and just lost it. Gallons and gallons of his fluids came rushing out of his mouth and he began retching. Scott looked away and Liam just cracked.

"Ahh...that doesn't look good." Scott moaned and reluctantly looked back. "Don't tell me that's a solid!" he added as he saw the oatmeal breakfast Stiles made.

"Senior year, baby!" Stiles managed to mutter for the last time before passing out hard.

"I guess I'm driving." Scott sighed.

"I call shotgun!" Liam shouted as they helped Stiles up.

Let the school year begin…

... ...

Breakfast with dad

Malia was in the kitchen with her adoptive father as he helped prepare her lunch with her.

"Excited for school today, Malia?" Henry Tate asked his beautiful daughter. He was so glad she was back in his life.

She didn't look up but just nodded.

"Yep." She replied as she threw a few books in her bag since it was the first day of school and you hardly did any work.

Henry nodded but just couldn't help but stare at his daughter whilst chowing down on a sandwich.

"You're still going to see Stilinski's kid afterschool aren't you?" He asked but with a hint of disinterest in his tone.

"You mean Stiles?" Malia asked.

"Whatever the kid's name is." Her dad replied.

"Yeah, I see him all the time." She replied.

He nodded in understanding but you could sense the disapproval in the way he was presenting the issue.

Malia caught this.

"So you're dating the kid right?" He asked in pain even thinking about it.

Malia shrugged.

"If that's what you want to call it." She replied.

He nodded.

"Just be careful with him Mali. I don't want you to get hurt." He stated.

Malia frowned.

How could she ever get hurt by Stiles?

"Look, dad. Nothing you say or do will make me change my mind about him." She pointed out. "Stiles is in my life."

Ever since Malia and Stiles dated, Henry Tate has noticed something. Malia had been spending more time with the boy than him and that just pained him.

"Yeah, I'm getting that." He sighed, realizing he had to deal with it. "He is the Sheriff's son so I guess he should be noble."

Malia nodded.

"Your mother and I got married quite young. So I hope you won't toom" He warned. Malia smiled.

"Trust me, that would never happen." She laughed. He nodded.

"I mean of course you wouldn't need to if you weren't...you know...careful?" He mentioned.

Malia's brow creased.

"What?"

"I mean. I hope you two are taking...precautions before jumping into anything serious." He said.

Malia frowned, trying to process what he meant before catching onto it and laughing.

"Okay dad. We're honestly not having this conversation right now." Malia stated as she walked up to the door where she knew her friends would be waiting for her.

"This is embarrassing for me as it is for you too, honey." He said sadly.

"I doubt that." Malia said. "And it really isn't any of your business that it is."

"It is kind of Malia, because I am your father!" Henry said rather calmly, knowing that Malia had a sharp tongue.

Malia sighed.

She still hasn't confronted him about the whole adoption thing. Why should she? I mean, she'd like to know more about her origins but she thought about what's going on in her life that it's a little too much to handle.

She'd have to confront him about though and she was worried about the change it might cause.

But all she knew that Peter may be her real father, but Henry would always be her dad.

Henry smiled and began stroking his daughter's now short chestnut hair.

"You look so beautiful and all grown up." Henry stated sadly. Malia rolled her eyes. "Just like your mother."

Malia glared at him.

His mother...

It still hurt her that she not only has Pweter as her real father, but most likely her dead mom isn't her mom after all.

"Why are you girls wearing these short pants lately? Don't you care for you skin?" Henry pointed out.

"Dad!" Malia groaned.

"Okay." He laughed, understanding that he shouldn't hover. "Have a good day sweet pea,"

Malia smiled and gave him a quick hug before she heard a honk outside.

She ran out of the house but turned back to her dad who was smiling widely, before turning back to the car.

Lydia waved her hand in the air for Malia to hurry and she ran to the car and entered.

… …

First Day Back

After coming out of the car, the group of girls stood at the centre of the crazy school as they watched widespread faces everywhere and a jubilant atmosphere at some areas however, majority had been filled with an empty emotionless space.

"Here we are! Senior year…" Malia retorted with a sigh in the end. Her teeth were milky white when she grinned at the scenery of the school.

"Don't you think we'd feel slightly more empowering?" Kira questioned as she looked to the girls.

Malia stared at the two girls who weren't as jubilant as she was.

"Okay, I get that we're still raving at the fact that we almost died last semester but come on girls! It's a senior year for crying out loud! It's the sentiment of our future. The end of our school career and the best year of our lives! We need to be happy!" Malia recited.

"You're right. I mean. Why should I let the fact that my parents are lying to me and that my boyfriend stabbed me in the chest, hinder this experience?" Kira mentioned as the girls began walking towards the school building.

"Yes and why should I let the fact, that my boyfriend's driving crazy and that my 'father' is a psychopathic murder ruin my time to be better at math this year." Malia mentioned as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It would've been her anniversary today…" Lydia halted as she remembered something emotional. Kira and Malia stared back at her.

"Technically, today would've been the first day of our Junior year…that's a year since Allison's death." Lydia said sadly. Kira and Malia stared at her sympathetically.

"Fine, you win." Malia said with a pout.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kira asked in concern. Lydia nodded her head and smiled.

"I'm fine. It's a new year, new life!" She replied and walked past them. Kira and Malia stared at each other before shrugging and nodding their heads.

"Okay." They both said simultaneously, and gave each other reassuring nods and followed her trail.

... ...

Scott and Stiles pulled up the school driveway with their individual rides.

As Scott got off his bike, Stiles jumped out of his jeep and threw his bag on his shoulders. Scott walked up to him and realized the familiar sky blue jeep was now a darker kind of blue.

"You got a paintjob?" Scott asked.

"No. It's just dirty." Stiles simply said.

Scott nodded. Of course!

They walked up to the school building.

"I still can't believe we're finally here…as seniors! Don't you feel empowered?" Stiles commented. Scott shrugged.

"It feels like just any normal first day back." Scott stated. Stiles glared at him as they entered the school and was met with tons of students piling up.

"Are you kidding? You should feel empowered! We've finally made it to our year…senior year! We should be tearing the school down." Stiles said. Scott chuckled.

Stiles was right! It was a new year and that meant a change.

"Did you get your college applications for Berkley yet?" Scott asked his friend. Stiles huffed and shook his head.

"Not yet."

Scott frowned.

"Why?"

"Well, have you seen the tuition fees of that school?" He questioned as if it were obvious. "My dad will probably have to sell the house to pay off that."

"But that's where you've always wanted to be."

"No. That's where both wanted to be and the thought of you not heading there with me is unreal. You can't pass off something as incredible as Berkley." Stiles stated. Scott sighed. "Look dude. I'm not going to big brother you so, let's just drop it."

Scott rolled his eyes.

"I have to get a job."

"I thought you hated work." Scott laughed.

"Yeah but what are you going to do hey?" Stiles said with a shrug. Scott nodded.

"Derek would've been surprised to see us still alive and in our last year in high school." He laughed.

"You still sad he left?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head.

"I still have lots to learn from him but, I guess he needed a change."

"Don't worry man. You'll do fine." Stiles mentioned, then turned to see Liam talking to his friend Mason. "At least now you're a mentor."

Scott smiled as he stared back at his real beta. They've grown quite closer over the summer.

"Hey, did you hear about Coach?" Stiles mentioned to Scott who shook his head. "He left."

"Why did he leave?" Scott questioned.

"I don't know. Something about going to rehab," Stiles replied.

"Think we had something to do with it?" Scott asked in worry. Stiles scoffed.

"Of course we had something to do with."

Scott nodded his head in agreement with that statement.

The bell rang and Scott and Stiles were headed to their first class.

… …

The moment the girls entered the school hallway, Malia was called out by her math teacher and she ran off.

As Lydia and Kira walked up to their lockers, Lydia suck in a deep breath as she remembered that this should have been the day that she and Allison should have been starting their senior year.

She didn't show it though but Kira could see it in her eyes. Kira sighed and gave her a sympathetic look as they reached Lydia's locker.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kira asked.

For the past year, the girls have gotten really close to each other. It's not exactly like Kira had miraculously taken over Allison's place overnight. Lydia had still been keeping her guard, especially on Malia since they haven't exactly known each other that well but over the summer, whilst Kira was away, Lydia and Malia had grown closer.

Lydia was glad she had girls that she can talk to. She knew how much they cared about her, even Malia (well she's still growing). She knew that since they did that, she owed it to them to care for them as well.

Lydia nodded as she set up her locker combination.

"I'm fine Kira." Lydia assured her. Kira nodded her head in understanding then began gnawing her lips.

Lydia sorted her books in her locker.

"My mom is still persistent on moving back to New York." Kira told her as she held her books in her arms, standing close to Lydia.

"Oh really?" Lydia asked her. Kira nodded in frustration.

"I don't want to move back. I mean, it's bad enough that my mom forced me to go for the summer and was so determined I'll 'change my mind!'" Kira sighed exasperatingly. "If I do go back, I'll have to deal with the rush hour which is every hour, I'd have to choose between the wide varieties of Colleges/Universities/Academies for Dramatic/Visual Arts!" Kira groaned in complete frustration as she said these things.

Lydia frowned.

"And this is bad because…?" Lydia laughed. Kira shrugged.

"Well… like, I've been trying to convince her that you know this town still needs protection and all of that." Kira mentioned. "And I really do like this place."

Lydia rolled her eyes as she shuffled through her makeup kit she kept in her locker then darted her head back to Kira with a raised brow.

"Don't you think you're unhappy because you'll be leaving a certain someone behind?" Lydia teased her and added a little satire to it.

Kira immediately tried to hide her blush from her and gnawed her bottom lip.

"No…" Kira said slowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kira stated.

Lydia scoffed.

"Kira don't play coy and dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about." Lydia said.

Kira blushed even harder.

"You're worried about Scott, aren't you?" Lydia cooed. Kira's cheeks turned into an even brighter red as she sighed and moved a strand of hair to the side.

"I don't know what's up with us. I mean after the Mexico incident, I don't know where our relationship stands anymore." Kira replied.

"So you're basically saying you two need to DTR?" Lydia laughed. Kira nodded her head in complete defeat and nuisance. Lydia chortled.

"You guys are weird." Lydia mentioned as she focused her attention back to her locker.

"After going to New York for the summer, I spent the entire time wondering if he hates me or something, I mean-" Kira said and Lydia cut her off.

"He doesn't hate you."

"But he hasn't called me the entire summer, I mean we texted each other sometimes but…" Kira sighed.

"Don't you think you should have made the first move?" Lydia pointed out.

"You think so?" Kira posed from the message. Lydia acquiesced.

"Yeah," Lydia said. "Let's be done with men trying to be dominant over the female species. As Malia said, we should feel more…empowered!" Lydia added onto her statement.

She found the bestiary book lying next to her math book and she realized then and there that she had to visit the Sheriff Station to continue on helping Deputy Jordan Parrish on finding out what he was. She had grown closer to him upon meeting with him till now. They've established a close friendship with each other over the summer and Parrish was grateful that there was someone out there who had his back.

Kira snickered then as if on cue, the bell erupted.

"Oh which reminds me, Kira?" Lydia said, "Are you free after school? I want you to help me with some of you badass skills."

"Yeah sure," Kira nodded as they walked off to Biology. "But I wouldn't exactly call them skills."

"Oh please…" Lydia said and the girls laughed.

… …

Everyone was not in a good mood.

The whole school was disturbed.

This was not a good day.

The arctic cold had been vaporizing in the air. The windows were stained with frost. The skies had been filled with raging anger that released a downpour. The skies had slaughtered the sun and stopped its function. The sky was amused as her laughed so loudly that it caused a racket, forcing the crows to materialize. The sky struck the bottom of the earth with its huge bomb of electricity…

It was raining. And it was raining hard.

"I don't like this." Malia pointed out as she sat in between Scott and Stiles.

"Yeah but this is Mother Nature Malia. We never know when she'll be calling." Stiles told her.

"All students stay in your seats. There's a big storm farther from the school so I guess you'll be stuck in your seats for quite some time. We'll let you know when the conditions are better." The principal stated through the intercom and the whole class groaned.

"Okay class! Calm down." Mr. Yukimura pointed out.

"So I guess we're stuck here for the next few hours." Scott stated.

Stiles huffed in annoyance and gaped at the windows.

It was practically only five minutes until school was out but all the students were stuck in the classes for a while longer than they should be.

The kids just resorted to talking amongst themselves.

"So like my dad tells me that a few people have been coming to the station with problems…well that's the whole point of a police station but whatever." Stiles rolled his eyes to himself. "Well he says that parents have been complaining that their children are being attacked by someone in their sleep and the children always deny that it's a monster attacking them." Stiles pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Malia frowned.

"My mom has been experiencing the same thing in the hospital. People are swarming with cases of irregular seizures or episodes and they're eyes are somewhat diluted and not to mention them whispering unfinished words like 'ghosts' and some are speaking foreign languages." Scott said.

"My guess is those rascals are either on drugs or there's something fishy going on in Beacon Hills…again." Stiles said.

"A new creature…" Scott said.

The group glared at each other in revulsion.

"We gotta go to the library." Stiles said eagerly as he packed up his bag and the three people got up.

They informed Mr. Yukimura about going to the library and he mentioned 'as long as if it's for school'.

At the door, Scott turned back to the room and skimmed until he caught Kira. Kira looked up from reading her book to see Scott staring at her. He just nodded his head and left the room.

Kira took that as a sign that he wanted to talk to her.

You could just imagine her anxiety as she began clearing her desk and leaving the room to see Scott smiling slightly the moment she dispersed.

"Hi." She whispered to him with a smile. His smile grew. "So…?"

"We think there's a new creature lurking in Beacon Hills." Stiles mentioned as he and Malia appeared. Kira frowned.

"What?" She squeaked as the gang began walking to Lydia's Chemistry class.

"Yeah, peculiar things have been happening, such as people being deprived of their sleep and sleep paralysis." Scott said.

"And I had that and what happened next?" Stiles questioned, clearly referring to the time the Nogitsune was in town. "So anything is possible."

"Okay." Kira simply replied, not knowing what else to say when a potential threat was around.

… ..,

The gang had entered the library and began descending the stairs together, with Scott leading the way.

Scott's mind was not only occupied about worrying about the town and saving his friends, but it was also taken up by senior year and whether or not he should separate from his family and pack or stick around and keep them together. It's a scary thought. That you'd never be able to see your friends again after graduation as they venture in their future lives.

But did he have the power to keep them together?

Derek wasn't around to help him anyway, since he was out searching for the Desert Wolf with Braeden and Scott knew he probably wouldn't return because Derek had mentioned before about his willing to change his life and that meant relocating from Beacon Hills.

"Okay so what are we looking for?" Lydia questioned.

"Creatures that deprive kids from sleep," Stiles replied.

Lydia scoffed. "Same old, same old."

Stiles smiled at her with admiration.

He was glad the old Lydia was slowly returning.

"Spread up and look through the place. Let us know if any of you find anything."

The gang agreed and spread out to look for any information they could find any information they can grab their hands on whilst Lydia was on her laptop and jumping to go research on it.

Kira's eyes were on the eighth aisle of books as she ran her finger through the books whilst Scott was on the other side.

Kira wanted to say something to him. She so badly wanted to bring up her confusion on where their relationship stood but she was afraid that in doing that, she might scare him off.

"So how was your summer?" Scott said trying to break the silence but instead increasing the awkwardness.

Kira gnawed her bottom lip.

"Great!" She replied just as uncomfortable. "How about yours?"

"Great."

Kira nodded her head.

She realized then and there that this conversation wasn't going anywhere and she'd need to break the ice by confronting him about where they stood.

But he beat her to it.

"Hey Kira," He began. "Remember that night in Mexico. Where Kate captured us in the temple?"

"Yeah," Kira simply replied as she stared at the ground whilst walking and Scott following her steps on the other side.

"And when she turned me into a berserker?" Scott said. Kira nodded her head even though Scott couldn't see her through the books. "Well I know I've done some things to all of you guys and it still haunts me every day."

"Don't worry about that Scott. We knew you were under am uncompromising situation and you didn't mean to." Kira replied with honesty.

"Yeah but I want you to know that." Scott stated as he appeared in front of Kira from the end and began walking up to her. "I want you to know that what I did to you was not intentional. I hate myself for that. So I just want you to know that I'm sorry, that wasn't the real Scott…" Scott apologized sincerely as he came close to her.

Kira was speechless but managed to regain her composure as soon as she came back to earth.

"I know Scott. And it's not your fault." Kira stated.

"Yeah but it still feels like it was." Scott stated.

Kira shook her head.

"It shouldn't be that way." She smiled slightly.

Scott smirked crookedly and as if then and there she almost died.

"During the summer I realized something." Scott began as he gave Kira a once over.

She was really hot in shorts!

"What?" Kira smiled up at him.

And as if on cue, Malia popped up.

"Lydia found something." She stated.

The three then ran up to the table Lydia and Stiles were seated by, skimming through the information they had.

"Did you find anything?" Scott asked.

"The supernatural creatures of the night range in different categories such as Vampires, Zombies, Night-Crawlers, Batoni's-" Lydia was cut off by Stiles.

"Yeah but we're looking for creatures that have to do with sleeping Lydia." Stiles pointed out. She rolled her eyes.

"You didn't let me finish." Lydia sighed. "But there are also creatures that attack humans in their sleep. These creatures can cause humans to have hallucinations, post-traumatic disorders, virtual sleep paralysis and…death." Lydia said.

"Hold on. Did you just say 'Virtual' sleep paralysis?" Kira questioned. Lydia nodded.

"The people are actually awake whilst the action is being performed." Lydia answered.

"So the creatures that perform these supernatural acts are the Shadow People, Shape-takers…Slaugh ?"

"I wonder what that is." Scott mentioned until he suddenly smelt the scent of new.

Someone new…

"Do you smell that?" Malia jumped up.

"Whoa whoa…what's going on?" Stiles said in shock. What was happening?

"There's a strange scent. A wolf…" Scott mentioned. Malia and Scott left the room with Stiles following.

Kira frowned.

"Shouldn't you go after them?" Lydia mentioned to her friend.

"I don't have my sword." Kira replied.

To be honest, she left her sword in her father's car because she didn't actually think she'd actually need it.

"Scott's gone. You need to go after them." Lydia said.

Kira took what Lydia was emphasizing a sign to tell Scott how she felt before they fought. It wasn't the ideal setting but it was worth a short.

"Scott needs help." Kira stated as she followed them. Lydia smiled and rolled her eyes as she sat there, reading through the information.

Kira opened the school doors and ran out into the pouring rain. Scott was feet away and Kira ran up to him.

"Scott!" Kira shouted.

He spun around to see a soaking wet Kira running to him.

"What are you doing here? You should be inside with Lydia." He pointed out; his protective side over her showing off him. She didn't reply and just suck in a deep breath.

"I know I have really horrible timing and to be honest, I don't know where do begin, and I don't know where to start and I just realized that basically means the same thing but…" She said breathlessly before pausing to take another deep breath. "I just want to know where we stand. Our relationship…or whatever we have. I mean, yeah we've kissed and went on a date but I don't know if we're really together, together and I just want to let you know that. I want that. I want you, Scott."

Kira bit her lip the moment she finished.

Scott processed everything that she said and just smiled.

"I really have to go." He told her.

Kira was shocked at this but nodded nevertheless in complete understanding.

She turned around but then suddenly felt herself being spun around and hot lips were met with hers.

Scott cupped Kira's face in his hands tightly as he deepened the kiss and inserting his tongue into her mouth and they began dancing together in complete harmony.

Scott pulled away to stare at an astounded Kira.

"I want that too. And I want you too Kira." Scott whispered huskily as he moved Kira's hair to the side. Kira was still speechless. "But I really have to get going."

"Yeah," Kira murmured.

Scott stared down at her beautiful pink lips before smashing his lips on them, wrapping his arm around her waist and lifting her swiftly off the ground. The kiss was strong and filled with longing and love.

The rain was pouring hard on them and they did not care. The kiss was all they cared about. That moment there and then was the only thing on their minds.

Scott set Kira to the ground, and slowly tried to pull away from the kiss. But Kira didn't want to separate as Scott began backing away and Kira grabbed hold of his collar tightly.

"I really have to go." He said between kisses. Kira nodded and pulled away to smile up to his boyfriend.

"You need the help. I want to be there." Kira assured him. He nodded and grabbed her hand as they ran to the parking lot.

They searched the entire area and they caught nothing.

"Whoever you are, come out now!" Scott snarled as Kira stood protected behind his arm. Kira was badass but it was only Scott who was able to make her feel protected.

Nobody had pitched and Scott said the words that would only come out for Scott himself.

"We can help you." He simply retorted, not knowing who the person would actually be.

Then as if on cue, someone jumped from on top of the roof and appeared in front of them. Scott frowned as he waited to get a proper look at him and moved Kira close to him.

The young man's face appeared and Scott finally got a better look at him.

He was quite tall, probably 5ft10, had pale olive skin with russet cheeks, with striking sky blue eyes and his build was slightly intimidating.

"Scott McCall." The man's musky deep voice appeared from his lips. Scott frowned.

How did he know his name?

"Who are you?" Scott nearly menacingly growled at the werewolf. Kira had a weird feeling about this guy.

The boy just had his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know what you want but this is a school. You can't just wolf out whenever you want to." Scott stated.

The guy chuckled and took a few steps closer to him.

"You don't remember me do you?" He said as if it were a statement.

Scott frowned.

Was he supposed to know him?

… …

"Malia, wait!" Stiles retorted the two were running through the rain, in the schoolyard.

Malia stopped and spun around to look at her boyfriend.

"Yeah,"

"You shouldn't just run out on me like that!" He said in concern. "It might be dangerous."

Malia flashed her blue eyes and released a growl to show that she was intimidating. Stile gulped and nodded.

"Okay. I guess I stand corrected." He said.

Malia nodded and turned around on her toes to run after Scott and Kira but was immediately pulled by the hand and spun around.

Stiles' eyes were set on hers, eyes filled with worry and concern.

"You need to be careful Malia." He said as he held her arm. Malia stared deep into his gorgeous hazel-brown eyes, and diverted them to his lips.

She crushed her lips on his in a strong and passionate kiss. She cupped his face with one hand as they deepened the kiss, and their tongues dancing together at the same time. Stiles stroked her wet hair as he slowly began parting from the kiss.

Malia was pressed against him, gripping his shirt for dear life. Stiles released a crooked smile at her.

"Well I guess you shut me up." He stated.

Malia smiled and gnawed her bottom lip as she gave him a once over.

Then as if on cue, the two heard a groan coming from meters away. They both widened their eyes and ran over to the noise.

The two reached the parking lot to see Scott confronting a werewolf, but Stiles and Malia couldn't get a proper visual at him since they only saw his back.

Then out of nowhere, another werewolf appeared and began attacking the two boys.

Scott shifted and began throwing punches and kicks at him but the big man was too fast. Scott was thrown onto the wall hard and fell onto the ground.

"Kira get out of her!" Scott called out to his girlfriend, through the man's grasp on his neck and she obliged immediately and ran over to the school to warn Lydia.

The werewolf seethed on Scott.

The first lone wolf shifted to his werewolf form before charging to help Scott out with the villainous wolf.

But to be honest, the man was extremely intimidating and pushed him to the ground.

As if they were commanded, Malia and Liam (who just appeared the moment he sensed something was up) shifted into their forms to help out their alpha and began marching over but were stopped when the lone wolf that was on the ground stood up and flashed is yellow eyes.

And out of the blue had the immense strength to tackle the guy down and began recoiling himself and jerking his fist into his gut and thrusting his leg through his stomach and propelling him to the ground.

The pack was completely bamboozled but the usually perplexed Malia wasn't just shocked but was fascinated at such power.

Mist suddenly appeared and the pack projecting themselves and when the mist finally disappeared, the werewolf that had attacked them suddenly just disappeared.

The pack were suddenly flummoxed and baffled by the sudden disappearance but were mostly focused on what had just happened.

The pack's eyes were on the mysterious lone wolf, wondering who he was and what his business was here for.

That was until Stiles answered their thoughts.

"Theo…"

Scott glared at him in confusion then turned back to the lone wolf.

Who the hell was Theo?

"I'm looking for a pack. And I heard about the you and I just knew that I should come and take a visit." Theo said. "Or I would say, a return visit."

Scott and the pack frowned but except for Stiles who just had a stern face on.

"So what do you say?" Theo said as he looked between the guys.

Malia had a sharp eye on him.

Liam was confused.

Kira was looking up at Scott wondering what he'll do. Stiles was just not taking the guy seriously and would kill him right then and there.

"What do you think about letting me in?" Theo pointed out. Everyone's eyes were on Scott now.

What did he think?

... ...

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts!  
> Kudos if you like it so far  
> Bookmark if you want me to continue


End file.
